dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
BTS
centre|650px BTS *'Nombres:' **BTS (Internacional) **방탄소년단 (Bangtan sonyeondan) en Corea **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japón **防弹少年团 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China **'¿Por Que 'BTS'?:' Es el acrónimo de '' 'Bangtan Sonyeondan' '' que en español significa '' 'Chicos A Prueba de Balas' . *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 13 de Junio del 2013. **'En Japón:' 3 de Junio del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' A.R.M.Y **'¿Por qué 'A.R.M.Y'?:' '''A'dorable R'''epresentative '''M.C for Y'''outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C. Al mismo tiempo, '''A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Color Oficial: '''Blanco' y Negro. *'''Género: Hip-Hop, R&B y K-pop. *'Agencia:' **Big Hit Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (La misma que Lim Jeong Hee, David Oh & HOMME). **Pony Canyon (Japón) -> (La misma que SS501 y B1A4). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Son un grupo llamado Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento, y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. '2013: Debut con Single Álbum '2 COOL 4 SKOOL El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de Junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue ''V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de Junio fue seguido por Jin, Jimin y Jungkook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de Junio, Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de Junio, Bangtan Boys liberó una lista de canciones para su Single Album Debut '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', que contiene 4 Canciones, 2 Skits, un Intro, un Outro y un Interlude. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de Junio de 2013 con la liberación del MV 'No More Dream' por su canal de Youtube oficial. Su debut fue en M!Countdown, el 13 de Junio de 2013. El 16 de Julio del 2013 liberaron su segundo MV de su Single Album '2 COOL 4 SKOOL', llamado 'We Are Bulletproof Pt2'. Regreso con Primer Mini-Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' El 27 de Agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzo un Comeback Trailer, que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS, cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio. Todo esto se ocurre como Rap Monster narra en Inglés, así como el Rap en el fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer Mini Álbum, la fecha de lanzamiento y nombre del mismo y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de Agosto a través de la pagina oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se les ve a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de Septiembre, BigHit Entertainment da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo Mini Álbum que cuenta con un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Caciones y un Outro. El 4 de Septiembre, lanzan el Concept Trailer, un vídeo donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo Mini Álbum. Finalmente, luego de que publicaran los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de Septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de Septiembre hacen comeback con su nuevo Mini Álbum 'O!RUL8,2?' y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de 'N.O'. 2014: Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Skool Luv Affair' Con un nuevo año BTS regresaba con un nuevo Mini Álbum. El 2 de Febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment sube el Comeback Trailer que contaba con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla, acompañado de Rap de Rap Monster, donde anuncian el nombre del segundo Mini Álbum y el día del lanzamiento oficial del mismo. El 3 de Febrero, muestran las fotos teaser del Mini Álbum, donde se les ve a los miembros con Nuevos Looks, que les da una apariencia más madura. El 5 de Febrero, se dio a conocer la lista de canciones, que contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Cypher, 6 Canciones y un Outro, este mini álbum se llamara 'Skool Luv Affair'. El 9 de Febrero, se da a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. El vídeo musical de 'Boy in Luv' fue lanzado el 11 de Febrero. Cuenta con los miembros como a los estudiantes, representando varias escenas que mostraron su interés hacia el personaje principal femenino. El 6 de Abril, ha sido revelado que se liberaría el MV de 'Just One Day', en una faceta un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados este grupo pero sin perder su propio estilo. El 14 de Mayo, lanzaron un álbum edición especial que cuenta con 12 canciones que incluye una nueva canción llamada 'Miss Right', un Remix de la canción 'I Like It', un Skit y el resto son canciones del anteriores discos. Debut en Japón con 'No More Dream' y Segundo Sencillo Japones 'Boy in Luv' ''' Con la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de Junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer Single en japonés llamado '''No More Dream', que cuenta con 3 canciones de sus anteriores discos en Corea pero en versión japonesa, que son: 'No More Dream', 'Rise of The Bangtan' y 'I Like It pt.2'. Un mes y 12 días después, el 16 de Julio, lanzan su segundo Single en Japón, titulado 'Boy in Luv' '''que al igual que su primer Single, cuenta con 3 canciones: 'Boy in Luv', 'N.O' y''' 'Just One Day'. Regreso con Primer Álbum Completo 'DARK & WILD' Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El 5 de Agosto de 2014, Big Hit Entertainment lanzó un vídeo titulado '방탄 소년단 'DARK&WILD' Comeback Trailer' en YouTube, que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas de un paraíso de bosques y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañado por el Rap de Rap Monster. El 7 de Agosto de 2014, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser de nuevo álbum de estudio de BTS y mas adelante lanzó lista de canciones del álbum en las páginas de Facebook y Twitter oficiales del grupo. Se confirmó que no iban a ser 14 pistas, con 'DANGER' con un círculo rojo, indicando que era el título de la canción. El 19 de Agosto, el vídeo musical de 'DANGER' fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el vídeo vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro, así como un almacén con carritos de la compra. El 20 de Octubre revelaron (junto con unas fotos) que promocionarían otra canción del álbum llamada 'War of Hormone'. El vídeo musical, fue publicado el 21 de Octubre, por delante de seguimiento de las promociones de BTS. El vídeo musical muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolable ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre. El grupo empezó las presentaciones el 23 de Octubre en M!Countdown. BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos de 2014 BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet, a lo largo de Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre. Viajaron Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia. Primer Álbum Japones 'WAKE UP' Se anuncio que BTS lanzaría un álbum totalmente Japones y así fue, el 24 de Diciembre del 2014, se libero un álbum que contiene 13 Tracks que incluye 1 Intro, 1 Outro, 2 Canciones Nuevas, una 2da parte de la canción 'I Like It' y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer Álbum Japones llamado 'WAKE UP', cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes: La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. Para la promoción de su álbum debut, BTS realizo su primera gira japonesa llamada: 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015 「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya, Fukuoka y desde febrero 10 a Febrero 19, 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores. 2015: Tercer Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' ''' El grupo se prepara para sacar un nuevo Mini Álbum. El nuevo Mini-Álbum, que saldrá a la venta el próximo 29 de Abril, incluirá un total de 9 canciones, y los miembros han asumido un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras en comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril, se lanzo un emotivo '''Comeback Trailer para su próximo comeback. El trailer contiene animaciones vívidas con el emotivo pero lleno de energía Rap de Suga, sobre encontrar la felicidad. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló nuevas fotos de concepto para su tercer mini álbum a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En las fotos, los miembros, posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril del 2015, BTS lanza el MV teaser de 'I Need U'. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento definitivamente al de sus canciones pasadas. 'I Need U' 'es la canción a promocionar de su tercer mini álbum. El grupo lanzo el 29 de abril, su tercer Mini-Álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1', el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' ha sido el N°1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada, y más. También en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. El 5 de mayo de 2015, su canción 'I Need U' ganó el primer lugar en la SBS MTV The Show, que marcó su primera victoria desde su debut. Signal Entertainment anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' había vendido más de 180.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. El 4 de junio de 2015, BTS lanzaron su cuarto single japonés, 'For You', para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El vídeo musical de la canción fue puesto en libertad el mismo día. El sencillo subió a la cima en el Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo 42,611 copias en su primer día. 'Regreso a las Promociones con 'DOPE El 24 de junio, el nuevo vídeo musical de ''DOPE'' fue revelado oficialmente marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. El vídeo musical de ''DOPE'' recibió 1.000.000 vistas en menos de 15 horas. ''DOPE'' esta originalmente en el álbum de '''BTS' 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 1' lanzado en abril, pero el grupo lo volvió a producir como un single. 'DOPE' comienza y termina de una manera que es poco usual en el K-Pop, como corresponde de un grupo que está haciendo su camino en los círculos del Hallyu como un acto de hip-hop agresivo en lugar de desplegar ternura contenida típica mente asociada con los ídolos del pop coreano. Desde su debut en 2013 con el álbum '2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre salir en la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. 'DOPE' es la reencarnación de 2015 de ese mismo mensaje. 'Regreso con su Cuarto Mini-Álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Part 2 El 08 de septiembre de 2015, se anuncio que tendría una reaparición con la segunda parte del mini álbum ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Esto se anuncio por medio de un trailer prolongado, el nuevo trabajo de BTS en el cual nos muestran la continuación del video musical de ''''I NEED U' y al mismo tiempo la del álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1'. El nuevo álbum 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt.2' , el cual contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Outro y 6 canciones. Se estimaba que el lanzamiento del este nuevo mini álbum fuera en Octubre, pero se ha anunciado su retraso, anunciando finalmente la fecha sera a la media noche del 30 de noviembre. El 18 de Noviembre, BTS reveló su comeback trailer titulado 'Never Mind' , rap producido por Suga que vendría a ser el Intro del nuevo álbum, el vídeo es un clip animado que inicia con los fans aclamando y continua describiendo la letra del rap. El 22 de Noviembre, BTS lanza algunas imágenes de concepto para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: 'Je Ne Regrette Rien', lo cual significa 'No me arrepiento de nada' en francés. El día siguiente se publican más fotos con el mensaje: 'Papillon' palabra francesa que en español sería 'Mariposa', Desde el 27 al 29 de noviembre, BTS llevará a cabo sus conciertos titulados BTS LIVE <화양연화 on stage> donde ellos prometen revelar su nueva canción para sus fans. El 30 de noviembre, finalmente fue lanzado el video musical 'RUN'. 'Regreso a Japón con su nuevo sencillo Japones 'I Need U ¡BTS ha anunciado el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés ''I NEED U'! Tras el lanzamiento de su sencillo ''''For You' en Junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de 'I NEED U' en Diciembre. El quinto sencillo japonés contará con diferentes versiones que incluyen la pista de 'Dope' y 'Fun Boys' versión japonesa. A pocos días de anunciar el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés 'I NEED U', BTS ha lanzado un teaser para el vídeo musical. El teaser muestra artísticas escenas siguiendo el concepto del vídeo musical de 'I NEED U'. BTS se está preparando para hacer un gran regreso tanto en Corea con “The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt. 2” el 30 de Noviembre, como en Japón el 8 de Diciembre '2016: Sexto Sencillo Japones 'RUN' ' El 19 de febrero, se liberaron cuatro imágenes para el próximo sencillo titulado 'RUN', a través del Twitter oficial japonesa BTS. El 20 de febrero, se dio a conocer la fecha de lanzamiento del nuevo sencillo japones 'RUN', que sera lanzado el 15 de marzo. El sencillo incluirá las versiones japonesas de 'Run' y 'Butterfly'. Este sencillo incluirá una pista nueva, titulada 'Good Day', se presentará en la edición regular y Bangtan Boys Shop edición del álbum. Este sencillo constara de 4 versiones diferentes del mismo álbum: Edición Limitada + DVD, Regular Edition CD + 1 tarjeta fotográfica al azar, HMV Edición Limitada + Calendario de escritorio, Bangtan Boys Shop Edition CDs. El 11 de marzo, se lanzo el video musical de 'RUN' en YouTube. El 15 de marzo, BTS finalmente lanzo su sexto sencillo japones 'RUN' en vario sitios de música japonesa. RUN logra posicionarse 1ro en la lista de musica Oricon, siendo este su tercer titulo consecutivo en lograrlo Regreso con un Album Especial 'Young Forever' El 21 de marzo, Big Hit confirmo que BTS sacará un álbum especial '화양연화 Young Forever' el 2 de Mayo que concluirá la serie de '화양연화 The Most Beautiful Moment In Life'. Ese mismo día, Big Hit publicó un póster teaser del próximo concierto 2016 ‎BTS‬ LIVE <화양연화 on stage : Epilogue> que se llevara a cabo en el Olympic Park Gymnastics Arena, los días 7 y 8 de Mayo del 2016. Todas las entradas se agotaron. El 19 de Abril a las 00:00 en Corea, sacaron el MV de YOUNG FOREVER sin previo aviso consiguiendo en un día más de un millón de visitas en el canal de 1theK y casi un millón en el canal de ibighit. El 2 de Mayo sacaron el MV de FIRE consiguiendo en un día 5 millones de visitas. Ese mismo día a las 7:00 a.m, la canción era no.1 en varias páginas musicales, entre ellas Melon, Genie, Mnet, Naver Music, Olleh Music, Bugs, Soribada, y Monkey3, logrando un “all-kill”. Promocionaron durante una sola semana ganando en todos los programas a los que pudieron asistir en el primer día de su comeback: MCOUNTDOWN, MUSIC BANK e INKIGAYO. Ganaron por primera vez en INKIGAYO con FIRE. EL16 de Mayo finalizaron las promociones del último álbum y de la era HYYH. Antes de las 12 de la noche en Corea, lanzaron el MV de 'SAVE ME consiguiendo un millón de visitas en solo 9 horas. 'Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: ' J-Hope, Suga, Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Rap Monster y V *Jin (Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín) *Suga (Rapero y Bailarín) * J-Hope (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín principal) * Rap Monster (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Jimin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *V (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jungkook (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Álbum Especial' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' 'DVD' 'Taiwan' 'Álbum' Programas de TV *'2016: '''Comeback talk cut *'2016:' Running Man (16.05.22) *'2016: Same Bed, Different Dreams J-Hope (16.03.28) *'''2016: Find me (Mbig) - Rap Monster *'2016:' Flower Boy Bromance - V *'2016:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (16.02.09 y 10) *'2016:' National Idol Singing Contest. *'2016:' The boss is watching (especial año lunar) (16.02.06) *'2016:' SBS Star King (16.01.12) - V, J-Hope *'2015:' Arirang After School Club (22.12.2015) episodio 191 *'2015:' Weekly Idol (16.12.2015) *2'015:' My Pet Clinic (15.11.11) - V, Jimin, J-Hope *'2015:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (28.09.2015) *'2015:' Running Man (15.09.20) - Rap Monster *'2015:' Run, BTS! v app *'2015:' BTS Gayo Track v app *'2015:' YamanTV (29.06.2015) *'2015:' YamanTV (22.06.2015) *'2015:' Weekly Idol (17.06.15) *'2015:' Starcast BTS Lucky or Not *'2015:' Hello Counselor (15.05.25) - V, Rap Monster *'2015:' SBS Star King (15.05.16) - V, Rap Monster *'2015:' Crisis Escape no.1 (15.05.18) *'2015:' Arirang After School Club (5.5.2015) episodio 158 *'2015:' #hashtag (29.04.2015) *'2015:' Star Attack Glance *'2014:' 100 Choice, Best Ramyun (14.12.24) - J-Hope *'2014:' A Song for You (14.10.18) episodio 12 *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (26.08.2014) episodio 95 *'2014:' BTS American Hustle Life (Mnet) *'2014:' Jjang Interview *'2014:' 4 Things Show episodio 3 *'2014:' Idol Star Athletic Championship (9.06.2014) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (28.05.2014) episodio 70 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (21.05.2014) episodio 68 - Rap Monster, Jimin y Jungkook *'2014:' Weekly Idol (30.04.14) *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (02.04.2014) episodio 56 - Rap Monster y Jimin *'2014:' Beatles Code (25.03.14) junto a Park Ji Yoon *'2014:' Arirang After School Club (26.2.2014) episodio 46 *'2013:' Mnet Wide Open Studio *'2013:' SBS MTV Bangtan Rookie King *'2013:' Arirang TV Pops in Seoul *'2013:' Arirang After School Club (25.09.2013) episodio 24 *'2013:' '7color Concert' Programas de Radio *'2015:' Changmin’s Music Plaza (15.12.20) *'2015: '''MBS “Till Dawn MUSIC” (15.12.15) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (15.07.02) *'2015': SBS Power FM Park Seo Hyun “Love game” (15.06.29) *'2015:' KBS Radio Arabic (15.05.29) *'2015:' Kim Sungjoo's Music Plaza (15.05.22) *'2015:' MBC Radio Jung Joon Young SimSimtapa (15.05.21) *'2015:' KBS Cool FM Kiss The Radio (5.05.2015) *'2015:' MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (07.03.2015) - sin Rap Monster *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (04.01.2015) - Jimin, J-Hope *'2014:' Volumen Up Radio (12.09.14) *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (01.09.2014) - Jimin *'2014:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (30.08.2014) *'2014:' MBC C-Radio Idol True Colors (14.06.2014) *'2013:' Jang Yoon Ju Rooftop Radio Show (13.10.2013) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (06.10.2013) *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (01.10.2013) *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (11.08.2013) - Rap Monster, Suga *'2013:' KBS Sukira Kiss The Radio (29.06.2013) *'2013:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio (22.06.2013) Anuncios * '''2016:' Smart Uniform (junto a GFRIEND) * 2016: '''BBQ (Fried Chicken Brand) * '''2016: SK TELECOM * 2015/2016: PUMA 2015 Winter Collection x BTS * 2015: Rap Monster para "K'ha wah Coffe" (junto a Jimin de AOA y Iron) Conciertos/Tours *'BTS 1st World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2014' **17, 18 y 19 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea **13 Noviembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International Hall **16 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Intertnational Forum Hall **07 Diciembre - Manila, Philippines - MOA Arena **13 Diciembre - Singapore, Malaysia - Xingyu Perfoming Arts Center **20 Diciembre - Bangkok, Tailandia - Chaengwattana Hall *'BTS 1st Japan Tour "Wake Up: Open Your Eyes" 2015' **10 y 11 Febrero - Tokyo **13 y 14 Febrero - Osaka **17 Febrero - Nagoya - Zepp Nagoya **19 Febrero - Fukuoka - Zepp Fukuoka *'BTS 1st Concert "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode 1 BTS Begins" 2015' **28 y 29 Marzo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'BTS 1st World Tour "BTS Live Trilogy: Episode II The Red Bullet" 2015' **08 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei New City Industrial And Commercial Exhibition Center **06 Junio - Taipei, Malaysia - Mega Star Arena **10 Julio - Sydney, Australia - UNSW Roundhouse **12 Julio - Melbourne, Australia - Melbourne Plenary Convention And Exhibition Centre **16 Julio - New York, EEUU - Best Buy Theater **18 Julio - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **24 Julio - Chicago, EEUU - Rosemont Theater **26 Julio - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia **29 Julio - Mexico - Mexico Pabellon Oeste **31 Julio - Sao Paulo, Brasil - Audio Club **02 Agosto - Santiago, Chile - Movistar Arena **08 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Thunder Dome **29 Agosto - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Arena *'BTS Tour "In The Mood For Love On Stage" 2015' **27, 28 y 29 Noviembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium **08 y 09 Diciembre - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama Arena **26 Diciembre - Kobe, Japón - Kobe World Memorial Hall *'BTS Live "In The Mood For Love Live On Stage Epilogue" 2016' **07 y 08 Mayo - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **09 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Hsinchuang Gymnasium **18 Junio - Macau, China - Studio City Event Center **02 Julio - Najing, China - Wutaishan Sports Center **12 y 13 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo-Hall **16 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Gaishi Hall **23 Julio - Beijing, China - Beijing Capital Gymnasium **30 Julio - Manila, Philippines - Moa Arena **06 Agosto - Bangkok, Tailandia - Indoor Stadium **13 y 14 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Yoyogi National Gymnasium Premios Curiosidades Pre-debut, inicios y actualidad: * Antes de que debutaran ya tenían 2,000 fans suscritos en su fan-café. * En el MV de Jo Kwon "I'm da one" se puede ver a J-Hope y Jungkook bailando. También aparecen Jin, V y Suga. Jimin participó también en el vídeo "Party (XXO)" del ex grupo de Big Hit, GLAM. * Duraron 3 años como trainees y estuvieron entrenando 4 meses para su debut. * Viajaron a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos, para aprender sobre Hip Hop. Estudiaron con grandes exponentes del género como Coolio, Dante Evans, Nate Walka, Tony Jones, Warren G, Iris Stevenson, etc. *Su canción debut "No More Dream" fue escrita en el 2012 por Rap Monster, SUGA y uno de los ex-integrantes, Donghyuk (Supreme Boi). La letra fue reescrita por ellos más de 22 veces. *La canción "좋아요 (I Like It)" de su álbum debut fue escrita por Rap Monster, SUGA y J-Hope en 40 minutos. *La primera parte de 'We Are Bulletproof' ha sido escrita en sus tiempos de entrenamiento. *Cada año para la celebración de su aniversario el grupo organiza un programa especial de radio *Vivieron durante los dos primeros años luego de su debut en un apartamento en el que compartían habitación los siete, luego de ganar su primer premio en un programa de música, pudieron mudarse a un lugar mas grande en el que tienen compañero de habitación : Rap Monter y Jungkook - V, J-hope y Jimin - SUGA y Jin. Para ellos este cambio fue muy significativo y los inspiro a componer el tema "MOVE" *En una industria del entretenimiento dominada por empresas grandes que han sido los creadores de grupos exitosos como H.O.T, Sechs Kies, BIGBANG, Girls’ Generation Medios de comunicación coreano señalaron que grupos como BTS pueden haber roto la fórmula de “más grande es mejor” y alude a la posibilidad de que otras agencias medianas o pequeñas pueden ser grandes si reúnen el talento adecuado. *Ellos revelaron en una entrevista para Kpopism que consideran que sus puntos fuertes son: su música con la cual las fans pueden sentirse identificadas y encontrar consuelo, sus presentaciones y la amistad que tienen entre ellos. Logros importantes: * El 30 de octubre del 2014 participaron del Music Bank en México, realizando la apertura del mismo y siendo ésta su primera vez en el país y en el tour mundial del Music Bank. 'Luego, en el 2015, visitaron algunos países de Latino américa como parte del tour "The Red Bullet" (México, Chile, Brasil.) * Llevaron a cabo su primer concierto japonés “'WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES” en febrero de 2015 en las ciudades de Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka. *Están incluidos en el ranking del canal de cable digital y televisión de satélite estadounidense, FuseTV, entre "Los 27 mejores álbumes que hemos escuchado en el 2015... Hasta ahora". Siendo el único artista coreano incluido en la lista con su mini-álbum The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 1. *Según Hanteo Chart, el 7 de diciembre, 81,498 copias del nuevo mini-álbum de BTS se vendieron en los primeros siete días después de su lanzamiento. Esto pone Al mini-álbum en el tercer lugar en la lista de los álbumes que más vendieron en su primera semana de lanzamiento del 2015. *Entraron a la lista "TOP 200" de Billboard, '''el álbum debutó en el lugar Nº171 de la lista. De acuerdo a Billboard, '''BTS es el primer grupo K-Pop en entrar a la lista "TOP 200" que no es administrado por las tres compañías coreanas más grandes de Corea del Sur (SM, YG y JYP). *Con su sexto sencillo japones RUN llegaron a la cima de las listas Oricon de Japón vendiendo más de 70,000 álbumes. El 10 de diciembre, la lista diaria de Oricon reveló que el grupo vendió más de 11,143 álbumes ese día y que subió de la tercera posición a la segunda. RUN es la tercera canción consecutiva que logra posicionarse en el primer lugar de la lista musical Oricon luego de For You y I NEED U *El 18 de diciembre del 2015, el chart de K-pop de iTunes (Estados Unidos) reveló que BTS obtuvo el primer lugar con su álbum “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2″ y con su canción del mismo álbum “Run”. Las 100 mejores canciones en la lista del chart enumera un total de 13 canciones de BTS. “DOPE” está en tercer lugar, “Butterfly” se encuentra en el sexto lugar, y “I Need U” se encuentra en el séptimo lugar por decir algunas. *En 2015 el grupo es invitado a participar del Summer Sonic Festival uno de los festivales de música mas importantes de Japón. *El álbum “'The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2'″ debutó en el número uno del "World Albums chart" de Billboard, además, ha logrado estarlo dos veces no consecutivas, siendo también el álbum con más tiempo en dicho chart al llevar más de seis semanas. El álbum también fue nombrado como uno de los mejores del año, y tanto a su canción principal "Run", fue nombrada una de las mejores canciones del 2015 en el Kpop. *BTS ha estado mostrando su dominio en la lista de Álbum mundial de Billboard rompiendo récords para el K-pop. Justo después de su lanzamiento en noviembre del pasado año, el 4º mini-álbum de BTS “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2″ se colocó en primer lugar de la lista de Álbum mundial y ha permanecido en el top10 hasta ahora, durante 11 semanas seguidas. Para la semana del 27 de febrero, el disco estaba en séptima posición en la lista. BTS se ha convertido en el primer grupo del K-Pop en tomar el primer puesto por segunda vez en 6 semanas en la lista y mantenerse en lo más alto durante un mes completo. Acumulativa-mente, BTS ha pasado más tiempo en el número 1 de la lista que cualquier otro grupo de K-Pop hasta la fecha. (Ver). *El grupo continúa manteniendo su lugar en la Lista Mundial de Álbumes de Billboard durante 14 semanas consecutivas. De acuerdo a un reciente ranking (semana del 19 de marzo), BTS continúa en el décimo lugar con su álbum “The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt. 2″ el cual fue revelado el noviembre pasado, estableciendo un nuevo récord. *El mini álbum ‘‘The Most Beautiful Moment in Life pt.1’’ a pesar de haber sido lanzado hace 11 meses, se posicionó en el lugar #1 tanto del ranking semanal de ventas de álbumes físicos de Hanteo correspondiente a la semana del 7 al 13 de marzo como en el de Gaon correspondiente a la semana del 6 al 12 del mismo mes debido a que BigHit sacó más unidades de la versión blanca de HYYH PT. 1 y nuevas fans lo compraron. *Participaron de la Kcon 2016 en Abu Dhabi, siendo esta su primera vez presentándose en el medio Oriente, las fans prepararon para ellos un pastel, un trofeo de cristal, entre otros regalos para celebrar su llegada. *Big Hit se posiciona en el segundo lugar de ventas físicas del 2015 luego de SM, y por encima de grandes empresas como YG y JYP. Cabe destacar que BTS es la única agrupación ademas de HOMME bajo la dirección de BigHit y representa el gran porcentaje de sus ventas. *En 2016 BTS ha demostrado una vez más su popularidad al completar la venta del libro de fotos y DVD de su concierto en tan sólo dos horas. (Un total aproximado de 100mil unidades entre ambos productos) *El 7 y 8 de Mayo BTS dio su primer concierto en el Olympic Gymnastics Arena, uno de los más grandes de Corea del Sur con capacidad para 15.000 personas. Es un recinto en el que se presentan artistas internacionales (Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Celine Dion) y nacionales (Big Bang, EXO, SNSD, Super Junior, INFINITE etc). Las totalidad de las entradas se vendieron en cuestión de minutos. *El 2 de mayo de 2016 logra su primer all kill, con la canción "Fire" del álbum Young Forever logrando posicionarse simultáneamente como no.1 en todas las listas musicales de Corea. *Son los primeros artistas coreanos en posicionarse por segunda vez consecutiva en el top 200 billaboard con su álbum especial Young Forever *El 12 de Mayo de 2015 se convirtieron en el primer grupo Coreano en tener su propio emoji de Twitter. Los hashtags #BTS #방탄소년단 '''se convirtieron en '''tendencia mundial en menos de 5 minutos de su publicación. Controversias: * Suga no pudo participar de los eventos de fin de año de 2014 a causa de una apendicitis operada de emergencia dos veces por lo que tuvo que permanecer en reposo por un tiempo prolongado. * El 10 de diciembre del 2015, se expandió un recorte del DVD "BTS 2015 Season’s Greetings" '''en donde se mostraba a uno de los mánagers del grupo levantar le la mano a JungKook con intenciones de golpearlo. Big Hit Entertainment publicó más tarde unas disculpas oficiales sobre lo sucedido revelando que el mánager había sido removido de su posición. * El 2015 BTS LIVE 화양연화(花様年華) on stage ~Japan Edition~’ de los días 28 y 29 de diciembre de 2015 fue cancelado debido a los problemas de salud de V y SUGA que presentaron en un ensayo posterior al primer concierto. * Rap Monster no pudo participar de los eventos de fin de año en el 2015 a causa de una lesión en su mano y pierna durante los ensayos. '''Redes sociales: * La selca que el grupo se tomó con un premio en la noche de los “'Melon Music Awards 2015'” fue seleccionada por Twitter Corea como el "Twitt Dorado" al recibir más de 2.9 millones de vistas. * Sus vídeos 'I Need U', 'Prologue', 'Run' y 'Young Forever' están entrelazados entre sí, pero se desconoce la verdadera historia y el posible orden real detrás de ellos. * Cuando abrieron su cuenta de instagram provocaron la caída del servidor ya que este no aguantó la cantidad de nuevos seguidores por segundo. * El cantante eAeon del grupo MoT, publico un tweet sorprendido por la cantidad de notificaciones que recibió después de que ‪Rap Monster‬ subiera la imagen del CD autografiado por él. * Actualmente cuentan con más de dos millones de seguidores en Twitter, Facebook y V App y con más de un millón de suscriptores en BANGTANTV. * Debido a que Twitter celebra su décimo aniversario, la revista Forbes escribió unas listas con muchas categorías, entre ellas el artista que más seguidores tenía, BTS era el único artista coreano en esas listas. Primero consiguió el número uno como el artista más retuiteado durante 30 días, consiguiendo también el tercer puesto como artista más mencionado durante 30 días. * Su MV "DOPE" se encuentra actualmente entre los 50 videos de kpop más vistos en Youtube, y son el grupo con menos años desde su debut en conseguirlo. Random: * Ganaron en los ISAC 2015 medallas de oro: Suga (baloncesto), Jungkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros), Jin fue la animadora oficial de BTS durante los ISAC (ver vídeo oficial). * Ganaron en los ISAC 2016 medallas de oro: Junkook, Jimin, V y Jhope (carrera de relevos de 400 metros). * En el programa Yaman TV se les pregunto a qué grupo femenino les gustaría ser cercanos. Jungkook dijo que que le gustaría ser cercano a IU; Jin, Jimin y JHope respondieron que a Red Velvet mientras que V ,SUGA y RapMonster a SNSD. * Son amigos de algunos miembros de VIXX, GOT7, BTOB, KNK y EXO. * Tienen su propia figura de oso en el paseo KSTAR ROAD. *Cafe Daum Oficial de BTS. *Sitio WN Daum Fan Cafe Oficial. *Twitter Oficial. *Twitter Personal. *Blog Oficial. *YouTube Oficial. *Facebook Oficial. *me2day Oficial. *Weibo Oficial. *Blog japonés Oficial. *Instagram Official *V app Galería BTS01.jpg BTS02.jpg BTS03.jpg BTS04.jpg BTS05.jpg BTS06.jpg BTS07.jpg BTS08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' BTS - No More Dream-0|No More Dream BTS - No More Dream (Dance ver)|No More Dream (Dance Version) BTS - We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 MV|We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 BTS - N.O|N.O BTS - Boy In Luv|Boy In Luv BTS - Boy In Luv (Dance ver)|Boy In Luv (Dance Version) BTS - Just One Day|Just One Day BTS - Danger|Danger 'Japón' BTS - NO MORE DREAM -Japanese Ver-|No More Dream -Japanese Ver.- BTS - BOY IN LUV -Japanese Ver-|Boy In Luv -Japanese Ver.- BTS - Danger-Japanese Ver-|Danger -Japanese Ver.- BTS - For You|For You BTS - FOR YOU(Dance Ver)|For You -Dance Ver.- BTS - I NEED U (Japanese Ver)|I Need U -Japanese Ver.- BTS - RUN -Japanese Ver-|RUN -Japanese Ver.- Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2013 Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JHipHop